A Different Path
by I-am-not-a-doll
Summary: When leafpool discovers she is pregnant she makes the decision to give her kits to the father upon reciving a bad omen of their fates are they to stay in thunderclan. Follow Crowfeather, Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit as they create lives for themselves. Essentially same shit happens but theyre in wind clan meaning outcomes and scenarios change. Rating may change depending on what


Okay so I had this little idea recently and I figured I might as well write a bit of it down, to give you a summery and a background just read the below

This is sort of a what if situation. Although Leafpool dearly loved her kits, it was foretold to her that keeping them in thunder Clan would put them on a dangerous path, what with the dark forest and hollyleafs murder, as well as revealing who their maternal and paternal family is. Leafpool takes these things to heart, and after much deliberation, shortly before her kits are born, she seeks out Crowfeather one last time, to inform him of the kits, of starclans warning and all that good stuff. And to come to a solution. This is where were at, now begin!

The moon was nothing more than a sliver in the sky. The night so dark that only shadow clan cats would brave it willingly. But still, Leafpool sat by the stream, separating Wind and Thunder clan boarders.

A breeze gusted softly and with it carried the steps of paws. "Leafpool?" a familiar deep voice whispered. "It's me Crowfeather." The brown tabby responded. Her tone casual with an underlying hint of desperation.

Crowfeather stared at her. His eyes narrowed as he analyzed her. "I thought we agreed never to do this again? " The fact that he said it like a question made a cold chill run down leafpools spine.

"I did" She mewed. "And I meant it." She said firm but without malus. "But I need you to do something for me." Crowfeathers eyes narrowed again. He remained silent, the nodding of his head; the only indication for her to continue.

Leafpool took a deep breath, savouring the frosty air and then hanging her head low before she met his eyes again. "I'm expecting your kits." Leafpool stated emotionless. Again Crowfeather did not respond. But leafpools phrace of your did not go unnoticed and his body went rigid, his eyes widened and his ear flicked towards her.

They sat in frozen silence.

Leafpool again was the one to break it. "I need you to take them to Wind clan with you" And that was the only explanation she offered.

Crowfeather sighed as if to calm himself. "If you wish for me to take my kits to wind clan, then I won't question your judgment as to why." Leafpool let her body slump in relief. Wrapping a protective tail around her belly."

"Thank you Crowfeather. "

When She returned to Thunder clan she let the silent tears trickle down her face. As the impact of her decision fully weighed in.

A moon had passed before Crowfeather had met up with leafpool again, but instead of for conversation it was for a trade off. Leafpools sister, Squirrelflight, had come to him the night before stating that Leafpool was close to delivery and that he should be watching the border. They met the next day just as dawn was breaking the horizon. In the same spot as always.

Leafpools sister accompanying her. "It's not too late to change your-" The tom noticed the she-cat cut herself off as he became visibly in view.

When he became visible to them, so did the kits to him. He trotted over, a face of curiosity as he took a long look at each one of them. One gold, one silver, and one black like him. Crowfeather turned his attention to leafpool. "How was the delivery?" _are you doing alright?_ The hidden meaning behind his words evident to her.

"It went smoothly" Leafpool responded. Crowfeather nodded satisfied with that answer.

He turned his attention back to the kits. "Hello there" He said making eye contact with the silver-grey tom. "His name is Jaykit." Squirrelflight said. An obvious note of distain in her voice. The kits already began to hover towards him. Curios of this new figure.

Leafpool ignored her sisters remark. "That's Jaykit," Shel said. "The golden tom is Lionkit, and the Black she-cat is Hollykit" Crowfeather nodded. Understanding why he did not get to name the litter.

"You should probably say your good-byes. The dawn patrol will be coming soon and I need time to mask their scents. " Crowfeather said, gently nudging Lionkit with his noise towards his mother and her sister.

She shook her head. "No," Leafpool said softly. "I was saying goodbye the moment I said hello." sadness lined her voice. Still though, she gave each of them a lick on their small fuzzy heads, before indicating for Squirlflight to follow her away.

"You better take care of them." Squirrelflight said as a warning one last look at the kits before following her kin.

The walk to camp became much easier when he learned that Jaykit was blind, and found methods to help him compensate. Using his tail to guide him slightly.

"Are we going to get there soon?" Hollykit inquired again. "We're almost there" He said, leaving the kit satisfied for another little while. Thankfully his almost there wasn't an exaggeration this time, as they made it to camp in another fifteen fox lengths.

Confused looks sprang up around the few cats awake at this hour.

 _Did night cloud deliver?_

 _If so then why where the kits out of camp?_

 _Wheres the mother?_ Where among some of the questions asked.

"Crowfeather" Onestar called calmly. "I am to assume that your mate Nightcloud still sleeps pregnant in the nursery, is that correct?" Crowfeather nodded. "It is Onestar."

Onestar also nodded. "Then I need to ask you, whos kits do these happen to be?"

Eyes were laid heavily on Crowfeather. "They are my kit" Crowfeather said with confidence. "The mother wished not to reveal herself."

 _Crowfeather cheated on Nightcloud?_

 _He seemed so devoted_

 _What if he's not with the mother though?_

Speculation started to take wing.

"That's enough!" Onestar bellowed, when the commotion started to rouse other sleeping clan mates.

"The appearance of the kits lead me to believe that you are telling the truth Crowfeather. You are a loyal can cat. These kits have wind clan blood, and thus they will be accepted and raised as such." Onestar stated strong and firm. "only star clan can deny them, and their safe arrival is nothing short of a sign that they were meant to be here. NO objections will be tolerated." And with a wave of his tail the cats where dismissed.

Crowfeather lapped the crown of his closest kit, her fur blending into his. "I suggest you speak to Nightcloud" Was Onestars words as he walked by.


End file.
